Different types of missiles and other projectiles have been produced in response to varying defense needs. Some missiles are designed for tactical uses, while others are designed for strategic uses. In either case, each type of missile is equipped with a path control system that guides the missile to its target. In most configurations, the path control system may include a controller coupled to aerodynamic flight control surfaces. The flight control surfaces are fixed onto a shaft that extends through the missile. In some configurations, the flight control surfaces extend out of the missile either along the body of the missile or in some configurations, proximate thrust vectoring vanes or thrusters near the missile's exhaust outlet. Typically, the controller has flight instructions programmed therein, or is configured to receive wireless signals that guide the missile on a flight path.
During missile flight, the path control system components operate together to maintain the missile on its intended path by adjusting its pitch, yaw, or roll. The missile is thrust forward in a first direction either as a projectile from a launch apparatus or under sustained thrust using a self-contained rocket or jet engine. When the missile flight direction needs to be altered the controller instructs the shaft to rotate to thereby pivot the flight control surfaces in the missile's airstream and to provide a force that alters that missile's flight path. Consequently, the missile travels in a second direction.
Although the above-mentioned path control system is effective, it may suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, as briefly mentioned above, the aerodynamic flight control surfaces utilized in typical missile applications are affixed to the missile and are always extended outside of the missile body. As a result, the flight control surfaces may produce aerodynamic drag even when traveling in a straight line. Consequently, a top speed and range of travel may be limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a missile that has a reduced aerodynamic drag and includes a simply-designed path control system that is inexpensive to manufacture. In addition, it is desirable for the path control system to be relatively lightweight. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.